1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relate to a gliding element such as a roller skate, in-line roller skate, or ice skate. This type of skate is generally constituted by a longitudinal frame on a lower portion of which the gliding elements are arranged, i.e., a plurality of wheels or a skating blade, and by a boot whose sole in associated with the frame, directly or via an upper plate of the frame.
2. Background and Material Information
This type of skate can be adapted to the training of the skater on ice, outside of a skating rink, but also for any athletes eager to maintain or perfect, on a hard or tarred ground, the techiques used in gliding sports such as trail skiing, cross country skiing, ice skating, etc.
In known skates of this type, the linkage of the boot on the frame is generally fixed and without possibility of disassembly by the skater.
As a result, it is necessary to replace this assembly, in fact the entire skate, when the frame or the boot are damaged.
It is understood that a substantial expense is incurred whereas replacing either of the elements would be sufficient to restore a partially damaged skate.
furthermore, another drawback encountered with the currently available skate lies in the fact that the morphology of the skater's foot is not necessarily adapted to the orientation of the boot with respect to the frame of the skate.
In fact, no angular adjustment means enable such adaptation.